Never Doubt Thy Love
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: Crossover,     A mysterious girl resembles someone he once knew. What will happen when feelings resurface, only to find her gone, without a trace?    Loki/OC. Unfortunately...I'm actually intending on making Cobra the bad guy. Theme/plot may change.


She inhaled sharply, gasping at the pain it caused her lungs. Her vision was beginning to blur, yet she knew not why. Why? That was the question that had been plaguing the small woman for the past 24 hours. Why...why had they, no, he done this to her?

307 years ago...

Laughter...

Music...

The sound made the young brunette scrunch her nose in disgust. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy making merry at balls. It was simply how her company did it. It was far too superficial for her. Every young lady was the same. Laugh, squeeze his arm, make a comment on the furnishing, compliment him, and of course, the batting of the eyelashes. Meant to be a come hither jester, although she was fully convinced it looked as if you had an eye defiancy. Scoffing she surveyed the room, all the gentleman, if they could be called that, were the same too. Remark on how lovely she is, remark on the weather, give a dashing grin, and follow the young women the entire evening, as if he were a puppy. She rolled her eyes. All so, plain. So ordinary, to the point it was sickening. And then, her eyes landed on him. Her breath in took. He, was very different from the others, alluring even. And he was starring in wonder, at her.

6 months ago...

Leira smiled, content as she walked to her favorite spot to watch the stars. Ah, there it was, the tall boulder sat in the middle of the patch of land just begging to be climbed. She sat her things on the floor as she gracefully slipped right onto the top. She pulled the large sleeping bag and mug up to meet her. Snuggling under the cover, she sipped her tea, wallowing in the peace and beauty of it all. She sighed as her mind drifted onto the subject of Shakespeare. She had always been quite fond of his work. Her favorite quote cane to mind, and she found herself breathing the words into the silent nights air.

Doubt that the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She wished she had a love, like that of Juliet's. If only life were a fairytale. Then, suddenly, the Earth shook. Her eyes and body shot up as she gasped. Her jaw dropped and eyes went wide, their, in the distance was a figure falling through the atmosphere, faster and faster, tumbling towards the Earth. She jumped off the rock, her first initial instinct was to run as fast and as far as she could in the opposite direction. But for some unknowing reason, she couldn't. No, she felt drawn to it. And soon she found she was running. But not away, no, she was running straight towards it! She watched in horror, as the object suddenly made contact with the ground, only about 50 feet away. The rippling force from the objects contact, knocked her off her feet and through a large amount of dirt all over. She accidently inhaled some and began to sputter and cough rather violently. After recovering, she made her way towards the crater that had formed. Peering over as the dust began to clear, she gasped in shock. It was a man! But, not an ordinary man, she surveyed as she studied him.

Loki's P.O.V...

Time, space, it had not mattered. Nothing did as nothing was. He had lost all sense a long . if it was in fact a time ago. He blinked as a sudden burning sensation began to develop. His eyes widen in shocked as it grew painfully stronger. His vision blurred, and he now realized he was falling through a planets atmosphere. He felt a deep hole incase him as his body suddenly made contact with the ground. He could hear his heart pounding painfully loud in his head. His vision, was slurred now. Fighting to make sense of anything he saw a figure move towards him. He blinked as he tried to make the persons appearance come into focus. And then he saw the figures mouth moving. He concentrated in trying to make out the words. Finally, a disarrayed voice came "Everything will be ok..." His heart stopped. He knew that voice. Suddenly, he felt his voice choked out, as he held back tears. "Elizabeth..." And then everything went black.


End file.
